


Forget Me Not

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Other, Remembralls (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: An extra coda for the end of the first book.
Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a ficlet on what happened to Neville's Remembrall :) This is probably the last one for book one, so I'll see you in the next book?

It was almost night when Uncle Vernon pulled up on the kerb of number four, Privet Drive. Dudley all but bolted out of the car before he'd even turned off the engine, and Aunt Petunia gave Harry an angry look through the rear-view mirror and then went after her son.

Uncle Vernon hovered by the car while Harry gathered Hedwig's cage and the trunk, snapping at him to hurry it up. He went ahead inside after he'd locked the car, leaving Harry to drag his things on his own.

Panting and sweating, he hauled the trunk up the staircase to the bedroom he'd only got to use for a month before he'd left for Hogwarts. The room was still full of Dudley's things. Harry dropped the trunk as soon as he got it over the threshold, closed the door, and flopped down on the bed with a deep sigh.

He was glad Aunt Petunia couldn't suffer the smallest speck of dust in the house, otherwise Harry didn't have any doubt he would've returned to a dusty bedroom.

After a while, he forced himself back up. He opened the window and Hedwig's cage if she wanted to go flying, and then puttered around unpacking his trunk. He put his first-year school books away, idly wondering if the wizarding world had something like a thrift shop for old books. As Harry was putting away his clothes, he noticed something gleaming in the bottom corner of the trunk.

Curiously he picked it up; it was a glass ball, not much larger than his fist, smooth and clear like water. Harry had the strangest feeling like he'd forgotten something as he looked through the white smoke swirling somnolently inside it, and then the smoke tinctured a strident red and Harry said: "Ah."

He'd all but forgotten Neville's Remembrall. Harry vaguely recalled shoving it in his trunk for safekeeping before he'd went looking for Ron, too wound-up and excited to wait or look for Neville.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, turning the Remembrall over in his hand, and somewhat embarrassedly thought he should probably owl it back to Neville.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
